


Three Days

by redcherrylilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Original Character - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, iwaizumi has an oc soulmate, matsuhana are platonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcherrylilly/pseuds/redcherrylilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki would be lying if she said that she didn't want Oikawa Tooru to be her soulmate, if she said she didn't like the thought of settling down with him, if she diidn't like the thought of him. He was her best friend, the love of her life. She just didn't think she would really be lucky enough to have his name written across her skin on the morning of her 18th birthday. </p><p>Somehow, she's going to have to tell him before he finds out in three days that she's his soulmate but the most frightening part isn't even telling him. </p><p>It's that he won't want her the same way she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This time, with a soulmate au. You'd be surprised how many Oikawa stories I've come up with since I posted my first one lol. Anyways, soulmate!au where the name of your soumate is written on any one of your body parts the day of your 18th birthday.

July 16th: 

"You have to tell me who it is first thing," Oikawa says as they're walking home. Miyuki snorts, glancing over at Oikawa. "What if I don't want to tell you?"

He huffs then, crossing his arms. His eyes narrow as he looks over at her. "That's not fair. You know, Iwa-chan called Hina-chan first thing instead of even texting me a picture and I didn't find out until they both walked into practice holding hands," he says as they're coming up to Miyuki's house. She snorts as she gets to the gates, pushing it open and turning to Oikawa. 

"You are most definitely not allowed to walk into the gym holding some guy's hand. Or girl. You have to at least text me first tomorrow morning," he says as he watches her lean against the metal gate. 

She looks pretty like this, black hair falling in her face but eyes glistening from the moonlight. She's smiling at him, teasing and her dimple pops out. It's his favorite smile. Not the one that she wears when she's taking a picture, small and what she thinks is pretty, but bright and wide and real. She's gorgeous like this. 

He's in love, he thinks as his heart aches. There's three days until his birthday and he's afraid, afraid it won't be her name that will etch itself on to his skin and that it won't be his name on her own. 

"Maybe it'll be Yudaichi," Miyuki teases with a laugh. "I'll be sure to message him first." 

Oikawa scrunches his nose then, reaching out to flick her forehead. "Don't even think about it," he grumbles. He can't help but smile when he sees her pout and rub at her forehead though, an apology at the tip of his tongue when Miyuki sticks her tongue out at him. 

"I'm messaging Iwaizumi-kun first tomorrow," she hisses before slipping inside her yard. Oikawa lets out a laugh, smile widening before he waves her off. "Happy Birthday Miyuki-chan! I'll text you tomorrow!"

July 17th:

Miyuki stares at her collarbone with flushed cheeks. Her fingers run gently over the cursive writing, tracing the O all the way to the U. Of course his name had to be his signature in English. It was pretty and completely Oikawa. 

She had seen him practice it in class when he talked about signing stuff for fans and made fun of him for it before helping him write his letters correctly in cursive. He had been ecstatic when he had seen the way she had written it. Miyuki flushed because Oikawa had looked cute smiling and showing everyone how pretty his name looked because, "Miyuki-chan is so smart and good at writing in English!" 

She would be lying if she said she hadn't hoped Oikawa's name would be the one to write itself across her skin. It would be an understatement really. Being together as friends for three years had driven her to completely fall head over heels for him. 

She had denied it at first of course. Oikawa was way too good for her, completely out of her league and there were always other pretty girls that Oikawa could be soulmates with. 

Except halfway through their first year, Oikawa had been the one to stick to her. Amused and entertained by Miyuki and through common interests, they had become close. Miyuki supported him and Iwaizumi at their volleyball games and in turn basically became the manager of the team. 

Her phone buzzes from behind her, causing her to jump. She turns then, picking it up to see a flurry of text messages from Oikawa. A laugh slips passed her lips and she smiles bitterly as she sits down on her bed. 

Sure, they're soulmates, she thinks but hell, it could be platonic as possible. It happened. Soulmates stayed friends, partners in life but never romantically. That's what they could be. That's what they probably would be. That's what they are. Platonic friends but Miyuki’s too in love and Oikawa's not. 

What kind of sick joke was fate playing on her? 

 

"Miyuki-chan," Oikawa whines as he prods at her arm. "Why won't you tell me who it is?" 

"Don't worry about it," Miyuki says with a laugh, slapping at his hand. She feels like she's going to cry. She wants to tell him. She just doesn't know why she won’t. Or maybe she does know why but she's afraid. She's afraid of the outcome. She's afraid Oikawa will just laugh and say they're destined to be friends forever. She doesn't want that. She doesn't know if she can handle being around Oikawa anymore. 

Miyuki whips her head around when she sees him go quiet then, his lips pressed together before he reaches out to lace their fingers together. Her heart stutters in her chest and her eyes well up with tears even though she tries to stop them. 

"Is it someone you don't like? Are you horrified? Is it that terrible," he asks softly. He looks hurt now, sad, upset. She doesn't understand why he's wearing that expression and Miyuki laughs even as a tear slips down her cheek. She hates that Oikawa can see through her so easily. The problem is, it isn’t what he’s thinking. Her soulmate is great, amazing. He deserves better and he will never want her the way she wants him. That’s the only reason this could ever be terrible. 

"I'll tell you later Oikawa," she says as she reaches up to wipe the tear away. He beats her to it though, thumb rubbing gently across her cheek. His eyes are unreadable but she thinks she might be able to see something in them. Sadness? Anger? Pain? What's he thinking? 

He smiles then but the look in his eyes doesn't leave. "I'll beat whoever it is up if they're horrible to you," Oikawa says as he turns away, dragging her towards the school. "So make sure whoever they are treats you well. I won't approve of any less." 

It's you, she thinks. It's you stupid. You'll be ecstatic but you won't be in love. 

-

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa out of the corner of his eyes, gaze narrowed as he watches Oikawa serve. It hits the other side of the court, out of bounds, with a loud slam that echoes through the gym and catches everyone's attention. 

The aura around Oikawa is dark and everyone has steered clear of his path today out of fear. Except Iwaizumi of course because if he doesn't figure out what's wrong then nobody else will. 

He stands silently next to his best friend for a couple of minutes before Oikawa finally sighs, spinning the ball a couple of times before keeping it still. "Miyuki-chan's not happy about her soulmate," he says, chest aching as he stares down at the floor. 

Iwaizumi glances around at the mention of Miyuki, looking for their manager. She's discussing something off to the side with Mizoguchi, back turned to Oikawa. Clearly they had had a big talk this morning if she was distancing herself from him. He would have to find out what she said. 

"Clearly it's not me either because she would have said something right," he asks, turning to his best friend. Iwaizumi snaps his attention back to the setter, about to respond when his gaze renders Iwaizumi speechless. The look in his eyes is desperate, vulnerable. 

It's a rare sight and Iwaizumi sighs, eyes falling shut before he reaches out to take the volleyball from Oikawa. "We can't do anything about Miyuki’s soulmate. That'll be up to the two of them Oikawa." 

He pauses then, bouncing the volleyball a couple of more times before holding it to his chest with one arm. "Come on," he says as he jerks his head to the right. "Toss a couple for me and clear your head. You're scaring Kindaichi." 

Oikawa glances around, locking eyes with the first year who jumps when he sees Oikawa looking over. Oikawa laughs a bit, smiling at the first year before turning back to Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan, I never knew you to be so hard working," Oikawa teases. "Hina-chan isn't watching today. You know that right?" 

Iwaizumi growls before tossing the ball straight at Oikawa's head. 

-

"So who's the lucky guy," Iwaizumi says as he plops down next to Miyuki with two packs of bread and two cartons of melon milk. "Or girl," he says when Miyuki looks up at him, confused. She blinks for a couple of seconds before her face flushes, her hand coming up to clutch at her collarbone. 

"Where's Oikawa," she asks. He can't tell if she's trying to avoid the conversation or if she's seriously asking and he furrows his brows together before leaning into his chair. "He ran off saying he had an errand," Iwaizumi answers. 

He had done that. It had been weird but Iwaizumi wasn't going to ask because Oikawa was bound to tell him eventually. 

"Oh," she says, eyeing the bread and milk. He pushes both breads and milk towards her, watching her light up as she takes the offered snacks. He snorts as she sticks the straw into the milk before glancing up at him again. "What about Hinami-san?"

Now he was sure she was avoiding the conversation. Whose name did she have that Oikawa was so upset? Besides Oikawa's of course. Oikawa would be bouncing off the walls if it had been his. 

"She's eating with friends. Name," he asks, pulling out a bottle of water from his bag and a bento box Hinami had prepared for him this morning. Miyuki avoids his gaze then, glancing down at her tablet where she has a book open on the screen before back at Iwaizumi. 

"You can't tell Oikawa," she says as she begins to loosen her tie. Iwaizumi flushes lightly before glancing away. "I'm not taking my shirt off," Miyuki grumbles with embarrassment as she unbuttons the top three buttons. "I have an undershirt on anyways." 

Iwaizumi glances back once he sees black letters across her collarbone, blinking in surprise when he sees the familiar name. He leans in slightly as Miyuki looks away, flushed. 

It's a really good thing they're in the back of the library because this is a really compromising position and being caught like this would be horrible. 

"Oikawa Tooru," Iwaizumi sounds out with an amused laugh. He sits back then, grinning as Miyuki flushes even more, fumbling to fix her shirt. "You two are so dumb."

"Shut up," she hisses, opening her bread angrily. It almost slips out but she catches it in the plastic bag before it can and begins to munch on it. "You are though," he says with a grin. "I don't even see a problem here," he continues. "If anything he's going to be- wait- do you not like him or something," Iwaizumi asks as he turns to her. "I mean, this can be a platonic relationship but why would you hang out with him if you don't even see him as a friend? I honestly don't see a problem here," he says, brows still furrowed together. 

"It's that I do like him," Miyuki mumbles between bites, flicking through a page even though she hasn't read it. She's skimming now, waiting for something to catch her interest so that she doesn't have to pay attention to Iwaizumi anymore. "Too much."

Iwaizumi goes speechless then and the silence kills Miyuki. Annoyed, she turns back to him. His expression is torn between shocked and amused before he finally just grins, pressing his forehead into the heel of his palm. 

"You should just tell him. He's going to find out in three days," Iwaizumi says, choking back a laugh

"No way. There are plenty of Miyuki Seijuns in the world. He doesn't have to know it's me," she says. She stuffs her mouth with bread before Iwaizumi is laughing again. "I don't see what you're so scared of. It's Oikawa." He pauses then, thinking it over his head before grimacing. "Then again, you're right. It's Oikawa. You're stuck with him for the rest of your life."

"In a one sided love," Miyuki adds, glancing down at her lap. Her shoes tap lightly along the floor before she's glancing up at Iwaizumi again. He looks pained then, like he pities her and she sighs. "Please don't tell him Iwaizumi. When the time comes I'll just- I'll figure something out," she says as she glances back towards her tablet. She flips the page again. Another one she hasn't read. 

Iwaizumi sighs too before he pulls out his own book and begins to read next to her. They were making this far more complicated than it needed to be. 

-

"What do you mean you went snooping around the whole school to see if Miyuki had come to anyone with their names on her skin," Iwaizumi groans, running at his temples. Oikawa pouts then, looking away. "I couldn't help it. I had to know," he says. "If I can't have her, I at least want to know who does," Oikawa grumbles. 

Iwaizumi almost slips then. He almost yells at Oikawa and calls him stupid because Oikawa does have her. Fate has paired them together. They're just too stupid to communicate. 

"Please don't fight Miyuki’s soulmate," Iwaizumi stresses, unable to look Oikawa in the eyes. He thinks he's going crazy. "I'm not going to fight them," he argues, pout getting deeper. "Just give them a stern talking to. It's clearly someone Miyuki-chan's not happy with. What kind of horrible person is Miyuki-chan stuck with?" 

You, Iwaizumi wants to say. She's stuck with you and she's afraid you don't love her like she loves you. Which is obviously stupid but Iwaizumi thinks he knows why Miyuki would think Oikawa isn't interested in her at all. 

Oikawa has dated other girls through the last couple of years. Each one of them tall, pretty, soft spoken. Different from Miyuki. Miyuki who barely makes 5 feet, loud, strong headed, but still observant and incredibly caring. 

If it wasn't Iwaizumi pulling Oikawa out of practice, it was Miyuki who stayed behind and took care of him. 

Oikawa had been crushing on her forever but Miyuki had never seemed interested in Oikawa's opinion yet Iwaizumi and the whole school knew that they liked each other. It's just that the feigned disinterest from Miyuki pushed Oikawa off and he tried to settle his feelings for her through someone else. 

He couldn't fold his feelings though and they were still stuck in this awkward rut three years later. Iwaizumi is honestly tired of it. 

"God," Iwaizumi groans before rolling his eyes and turning to look at his mathematics book. It hadn't been this complicated when he had gone to Hinami about it. 

-

July 18th: 

Oikawa glances towards Miyuki, eyes catching on the way her hair shines in the sunlight, curled and a couple pieces straying in her face. She likes it that way even though it gets into her vision, thinks it makes herself look prettier. 

He notices the way she fiddles with it every time she glances his way and sometimes, he thinks she does it for him. He thinks she looks pretty anyway though so in the end it doesn't even matter. 

His eyes drop down to her desk then. She's writing too much to actually be taking notes and then he smiles a bit when he realizes she's probably writing a story in her notebook. Cute, he thinks. She's hardly paying attention. 

He freezes when he sees that her shirt is a unbuttoned though, tie having been set to the side on her table and a dark letter appears on her collarbone. He can't make out what it says from here and it hurts to remember that Miyuki belongs to someone else. 

She hasn't gone out of her daily routine so far. He knows Iwaizumi was with her during lunch yesterday and other than that she had been around Oikawa along with family and friends yesterday. Today she had still walked their regular route together and they had spent their brief break between class together so she couldn't have gone to meet her soulmate. 

Was she intentionally avoiding them? What was she so afraid of that she wasn't going to see them? That she wasn't going to tell them they were her soulmate? Unless of course one of her other friends were her soulmate. No, that had to be impossible because then Miyuki would have just laughed and told him happily. Maybe then, if it was something platonic he could have a chance with her. 

Maybe he could have something platonic so he could be with her. He'd be happy as long as he could be with Miyuki. 

"Oikawa, is there something so interesting about Miyuki that you can't stop staring? I know she's beautiful but that doesn't give you an excuse to not pay attention," his teacher calls. 

Oikawa flushes as he turns to his teacher before giving her a sly smile despite the red that colors his cheeks. "I couldn't help it. Whoever gets to be her soulmate is damn lucky don't you think sensei," he asks, glancing back towards Miyuki. She's flushing now, quickly buttoning back up her shirt and going to fix her tie. 

The teacher glances her way with an amused smile now, nodding. "I guess Oikawa is right. Have you met up with the lucky person," she asks and now the rest of the class is looking at her. Miyuki’s face flushes even deeper as she ties her tie sloppily. "It's not a big deal sensei," she replies as she finishes tying it before turning back down to her notebook. 

"Can we continue the lesson now," she grumbles. 

Her teacher laughs then, suddenly more interested before resting her cheek against her palm. "You mean from all that flirting your soulmate isn't Oikawa? Yesterday was your 18th birthday," she teases, glancing back towards Oikawa. He looks pleased, is pleased, for a second but then he remembers that no, he isn't because Miyuki would have told him. 

"Sensei," Miyuki squawks, glancing up at their teacher with wide eyes. "This section of statistics is really hard. Please continue with your lesson." 

She laughs at them before nodding and glancing back down at her book before Miyuki lets out a sigh, pressing a hand to her cheek. This was so embarrassing. 

-

"What do you mean you haven't told him yet," Hinami asks with wide eyes. Miyuki sighs before burying her face into her arms. "I love him Hinami," she grumbles with a red face. "I'm gonna be more crushed when he finds out. He'll probably just want a platonic relationship considering I'm totally not his type." 

Hinami rolls her eyes before leaning down, arms pressed against Miyuki as she lays her chin on top of her own hands. "You know, Hajime and I didn't make it this hard," she says as she elbows Miyuki just a bit. "That's because you guys share a birthday so when you both found out, considering you guys were practically dating-"

"We weren't dating." 

"Practically dating. You guys live next to each other and you already had this pact that you guys would show each other in the morning no matter what," she continues despite being stopped mid sentence. 

"I think you're just making this hard," Hinami says as she turns to the younger girl. "I think you haven't seen all the amazing and pretty girls Oikawa has been dating these last three years. Iwaizumi at least made it clear he was interested in you," Miyuki argues back. 

"Oikawa holds your hand Miyuki," Hinami points out and Miyuki flushes. She's glad she's not looking at Hinami then because Hinami would know she's won. "Okay but it's platonic hand holding. Completely platonic. That's what we're going to be. Platonic soulmates." 

She misses Hinami sitting up and throwing her hands into the air, ready to curse because now Miyuki’s just being difficult. "You know what? You believe that," Hinami says with a huff as she crosses her arms and looks down at Miyuki. "But don't be difficult and avoid Oikawa when he gets your name on him." 

Miyuki’s only silent in response. She'd toyed with the idea a couple of times but she'd never really thought about putting it into practice. Now that Hinami was saying it as an option though, it didn't sound too bad. 

She'd rather avoid him than be rejected to her face or told that they were platonic soulmates. She'd have to get over Oikawa before she ever faced him again. 

"Hinami," Miyuki says after a minute of thinking. "Do you think I could go on one of those dating sites for soulmates that are platonic for their other-"

"No Miyuki." 

-

July 19th: 

"Are we still going to get milk tea tomorrow," Hanamaki asks as all the third years drop onto the floor. Miyuki glances over from where she's handing a water bottle to one of the first years before walking over to join the conversation. She sits down next to Matsukawa who easily makes room for her before Oikawa scrunches his nose. 

"I thought about it and if I'm finding out who my soulmate is tomorrow I'm totally ditching you all to hang out with them," he says. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa boo, throwing their sweaty towels at him before Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Miyuki’s just silent, slowly slipping backwards at the mention of soulmates. Her hands fumble nervously at the edge of her sweater as she glances away momentarily. 

She's wearing a crewneck sweater despite the heat in the gym, keeps her sleeves rolled up because even if she does wear tank tops at home to glance at Oikawa's name along her collar bone every once in awhile it doesn't mean she's going to show everyone while they are out. She keeps covered because there are only few people who know of the name on her skin and she plans to keep it that way for as long as possible. Even if it means at the most three days. 

"When are you going to hang out with your soulmate, Miyuki," Hanamaki asks, glancing her way with a teasing grin. "Makki, I know you want me to hang out with you but I can't get in the way of yours and Mattsun's love," she replies just as easily. He grins wider at that, taking a swig of water before tossing his bottle at her. "I can't help it. I wanted you to be my soulmate but now I'm platonically in love with Mattsun," he says. 

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Iwaizumi says as he stands up. Miyuki moves to follow, grabbing Iwaizumi's hand when he extends it to her. "Yeah Makki, we all know it's not platonic," Miyuki teases. 

She watches them both grin before she's glancing over at Oikawa who's uncharacteristically quiet as he looks back at her. "Aren't you excited Oikawa? You get to find out who your soulmate is tomorrow. You've been thinking about it forever," Miyuki says with a smile. He smiles a bit too, curling his knees towards his chest as he glances down at the floor. 

"I'm excited, I guess," he pauses for a second and then glances up at her. "You still haven't gone to meet your lucky person?" 

"My lucky person most definitely does not want to meet me," she lies with a nervous laugh, avoiding eye contact. She glances towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa who raise a brow at her. She sees Oikawa open his mouth, just about to ask who wouldn't want to see her when Mizoguchi is calling them up for a meeting. Miyuki looks away then, flipping her hair over her shoulder and pacing away before Oikawa can get a word in. 

She settles in next to Watari who greets her with a smile and the meeting begins from there. 

-

"Is he terrible," Oikawa asks as they are walking back to Miyuki’s house. 

She freezes up at the question before turning to Oikawa. "What?" She's surprised at the question, doesn't get it for a couple of seconds until oh, oh. He's asking about her soulmate. 

"You said he doesn't want to meet you. Is he an asshole? Who is he," Oikawa says, voice rising as he steps in front of her. He looks down at her and anger flares in his eyes, frustration. She feels horrible for not telling him. 

"He's- Oikawa," Miyuki says exasperatedly, looking away as she runs a hand through her hair. "Look, let's talk about this another day." 

She's tired. These last three days have been mentally exhausting and she thinks curling up in bed to cry doesn't sound so bad right now. 

"Miyuki," Oikawa says firmly this time, reaching out an arm to hold her in place when she tries to sidestep him. No adorable chan added on this time. "You've at least talked to him right? You know he doesn't want to meet you? Why wouldn't he want to meet you? You're amazing."

Miyuki’s quiet for a couple of seconds, searching for her words before she looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Look Oikawa, it's just- I know what he wants out of this. He just wants a friendship. I'm fine with that. Friendship is good. It's just going to be awkward the first couple of days," she answers with a broken smile. "I thought when I met my soulmate we'd fall in love and get married and have two kids and a dog together but now I know it's not that way. I'm just disappointed alright?" 

Oikawa's shocked at the confession. Of course that's what Miyuki would want. He doesn't see a problem with wanting that but there had to be something more to it. Didn't there? Things weren't adding up. There was something missing. 

"Who is he," he repeats, softer this time.

Since her own relationship was platonic didn't this mean he had a chance? Wait, what was he thinking? Things only worked out if his relationship was platonic. 

Fate was cruel. 

Miyuki looks away, not answering him. He narrows his eyes before dropping his arm from her shoulder. It's fine. He understands. He'll give her her space. 

With that, they continue their walk back to Miyuki’s house in silence. No one speaks until Miyuki opens the gate, turning to him with a sad smile. "Happy Birthday Tooru," she says softly. "See you." 

Oikawa feels his heart flutter then. Rarely does Miyuki ever say his first name. It's not fair and he wonders if it's her way of saying goodbye. He wonders if she's letting go of him, of what they have now because after tonight things are going to change. Oikawa's going to find out who his soulmate is tomorrow and he might just fall in love with them. It's going to be different after he wakes up tomorrow. 

He won't walk her home, he won't glance at her like she's the world, his world, he won't have the chance, the second, the moment to wish Miyuki was his soulmate anymore. It'll be different. 

He watches as the front door to her house shuts behind her and he clenches his fist tightly. "I love you," he wants to scream. He wants to tell her he loves her. He wants to tell her before it all disappears at the stroke of midnight because at least then, at least then she'll have known. 

Yet he's silent as he watches the light of her room switch on. He's silent as he turns away, wandering down the street. He's silent as he enters his home and he's silent as he lays down in bed after a long shower, watching the clock tick by. Nine o'clock turns into ten, ten into eleven and finally, eleven into twelve. And as Oikawa falls asleep that night, he thinks about all the times he'd walked Miyuki home, her hand in his and bright smiles on their faces. 

Maybe tonight had been a goodbye. 

-

July 20th: 

"You're fucking kidding me," Oikawa curses, eyes going wide as he looks down at his wrist. On his right wrist is spelled out Miyuki Seijun in the prettiest cursive Oikawa knows. Anger surges through him as he throws his blanket off of him and stuffs his clothes into his bag without even folding them. 

He can't believe it. He can't believe this. He can't believe Miyuki’s his soulmate and she didn't tell him. He can't believe she's been keeping this a secret and he can't believe she thinks he wants something platonic. 

Why on earth would she think that? Unless of course she wanted something platonic but that had to be impossible. If she was going for something platonic out of their friendship, Oikawa swore up and down, to hell and back that she would have told him. No matter what kind of disappointment she felt after finding out. 

He storms down stairs, calling out a goodbye to his mom before slipping into his shoes and then running out of his yard and towards Miyuki’s house. She's got to be there. She's going to be there. She has to be expecting him. 

He's out of breath when he makes it to her corner, eyebrows furrowing when he doesn't see her standing outside her gates like every morning. He checks his phone, cursing when he realizes he's fifteen minutes early and storms up to her house instead. 

Oikawa rings the doorbell nervously. He doesn't know what he's going to do the second he sees her. He wants to do so many things like shove his wrist in her face and ask her what the hell she was thinking when she didn't tell him. Or maybe he’ll kiss her to get through her head that hell no he doesn't want a platonic relationship and that if she wants to get married right now and start working on those two kids he's more than happy to oblige. Oikawa’s mind is racing and so is he is heart and fuck the door is opening. 

Except it's not Miyuki on the other side of the door but her mom who smiles and tells him that Miyuki’s already left for school and oh man, was she avoiding him? 

Oikawa thanks her with a smile before turning on his heels, taking his phone out and proceeding to call Miyuki. 

The call goes straight to voicemail and he growls before dialing her number again. After the fifth try he gives up on his walk to school, answering when Iwaizumi calls. (He had been excited, thought Miyuki was calling him back but it was just Iwaizumi and he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.) 

"What," Oikawa snaps. 

Iwaizumi laughs over the phone. It's way too early for him to be this amused Oikawa thinks but then again, it's probably too early for Oikawa to be this frustrated at the love of his life, his soulmate.

"So, Miyuki huh?"

"Iwa-chan you knew? And you didn't tell me," Oikawa asks, his pace picking up as he crosses the street. "She asked me not to," Iwaizumi replies with a laugh. He's probably shrugging and wearing a shit eating grin. Iwaizumi seems way too delighted and Oikawa wants to fight him. 

"When you see her you need to confess all your romantic gushy feelings though," Iwaizumi says. "Check if it's a platonic relationship or not."

"By my ass will this be a platonic relationship," Oikawa growls as he rounds the corner of the school gates. He's running now, doesn't know why but he's hoping she'll be there. He's hoping she'll be waiting for him. "I'm going to make her fall in love with me." 

Iwaizumi laughs then, a bit louder and he hears Hinami giggling in the background. "Whatever you say Oikawa. Good luck."

"And happy birthday," Hinami adds. Oikawa grins a bit at that. "Thanks you two. See you in a bit!" 

He shuts his phone off and stuffs it back into his duffle bag before jogging towards the gym. It's already open when he gets there but he can't hear the sound of volleyball shoes squeaking. 

So he narrows it down. Only six people have the key to this gym. The coach, teacher, principal, him, Iwaizumi, and Miyuki. So unless Oikawa has bad luck and is about to walk in to see his coach and teacher or principal in there, it is most definitely Miyuki waiting in there for him. 

His heart races at the thought. Miyuki could be waiting inside for him right now and his mind goes completely blank as he walks towards the gym. He just wants to see her right now. He wants to see her and be by her side and any thought of kissing or yelling at her is gone because he just wants to catch even a glimpse of her because this is the love of his life. 

Oikawa steps into the gym then, eyes landing on where Miyuki’s standing next to a table, preparing a cake. She looks as if she's writing on it with icing and next to it is one of those fake candles where you switch a button on the bottom for it to light up. Oikawa thinks about how cute that is. 

She can't use a real candle so she'd bought a fake one. That's precious. 

"You know, for a second there, I thought you were avoiding me," Oikawa starts. He watches her jump in surprise, nearly knocking over the table and stifles a laugh when she turns to look at him with wide eyes. Her face has gone pale but she looks like she's on the verge of blushing beet red. 

"I-I thought about it," she admits truthfully, looking away because seeing him is making her embarrassed. She doesn't know what to say to him after last night and him finding out who his soulmate is this morning. "But then I figured the school would call home if I was absent so I decided to just buy a cake and come early." 

Oikawa grins a bit wider then, stepping closer. Miyuki’s face turns red as she grips onto the table when she sees him walking closer. "W-wait! Don't come closer," she says as she walks around the table, eyes focused on Oikawa. 

He laughs softly but his pace doesn't slow. "I think you lied," Oikawa says as he watches her hide behind the table. "You are avoiding me."

"I'm not," she argues back. Her legs are wobbly, knees weak. She's afraid that if she lets go of the table she'll collapse because Oikawa is making her feel like putty just by looking at her. 

"Look! I bought you a cute cake," she says, trying to change the subject as she finally steps away from the table. Her heart is racing and it might just jump out of her chest at this point. This is horrible. Miyuki's not good with confrontation at all. Can Oikawa stop walking towards her? 

"It's very cute," Oikawa says, not even glancing towards it. He's walking around the table now and Miyuki feels tears welling up in her eyes. Why is she going to cry? Where is this coming from? Now is not the time to be getting emotional. 

"Okay, I know you're probably mad because I didn't tell you we were soulmates but hear me out-"

"Miyuki-chan, I was mad an hour ago," he says as he gets closer to her. Her strides are getting smaller and they’re only a couple of steps away from each other. Oikawa could close in on two long strides. "Okay yeah you're not mad anymore but now you're probably annoyed. You look like you're going to kill me with that creepy smile you have on your face," Miyuki replies, holding her hands up in front of her in defense. She doesn't know how it'll help her but she's hoping it does because she has no other way out of this. 

"My smile's not creepy," Oikawa laughs, taking one step forward. He reaches out with both hands then, lacing their fingers together. "And I'm smiling because I want to kiss you." 

"You don't want to- don't be ridiculous. This isn't a funny joke Oikawa," Miyuki splutters. A tear slips down her cheek and she tries to withdraw her hand from Oikawa's to wipe it. He doesn't let go though, following the movement of her hand and brushing his knuckles gently along her face. "Who said I was joking," he asks, drawing her in with the last step. He lets go of one of her right hand with his left to wrap it around her waist and press her against him. 

"I want to kiss you very much," he continues, smiling wider as he looks down at her. "No you don't. You're being weird Oikawa. Why would you want to kiss me?" 

Oikawa laughs then, letting go of her left hand and holding up his right wrist to her. On it, her name, written in neat cursive. "I would say it's because you're my soulmate," he answers truthfully. "But I've wanted to kiss you very much before that." 

The tears don't stop then and Oikawa laughs softly, his own throat constricting before he wipes away her tears. "Come on now, why are you crying," he asks as he cups her face. "I know you look beautiful when you cry but that doesn't mean you should do it." 

"Shut up," she snaps through tears, trying to hide her face. Oikawa laughs, pushing away her hands as he tilts her head up. "You've got snot all over your face. Not sure if I want to kiss you anymore," he teases, smiling down at her. 

"Then don't," she hisses, pulling out tissues from her pocket to wipe her nose. "Nobody says I want to kiss you anyways." 

"I'll make you say it," Oikawa challenges, grinning before he begins to lean in. His eyes slowly begin to slip closed as he gets closer and he watches as her own eyes slide shut. And this, Oikawa thinks, is the moment he has been waiting for. 

His lips slowly ascending, treasuring the moment, the feeling of Miyuki’s skin beneath his fingertips. She's so soft and he thinks he could live in this moment forever and then their lips are a breath away from each other, pressing gently-

"Happy Birthday Captain- Oh shit they're making out," Hanamaki shouts. 

Miyuki jumps away from Oikawa at that, rubbing furiously at her face as she looks away and Oikawa turns to glare at the intruders. Matsukawa and Hanamaki look guilty along with the rest of the team who are now crowding behind them. 

"So they really were soulmates huh," Matsukawa says as he crosses his arms. Hanamaki grins before holding his hand out and both Miyuki and Oikawa watch as Matsukawa slaps the jackpot money into Hanamaki's hand. And then their eyes trail to where Hanamaki splits the money into four and gives the remaining three to Yahaba, Watari, and Kunimi. 

"You guys were betting on this," Miyuki hisses in question, cheeks redder than before now that she had been caught red handed almost sucking face with Oikawa. "Wait, Mattsun you were betting we weren't soulmates," Oikawa interrupts. 

"I was thinking you'd both have platonic soulmates and get together. I was still rooting for you two," he says with a shrug. Hanamaki is grinning from beside him though, counting his cash and Miyuki’s just about to head over and give them all a piece of her mind when Oikawa grabs her hand and pulls her back towards them. 

"Whatever," he grumbles as he cups her face with his right hand. She sees her name out of the corner of her eyes and then glances up into Oikawa's eyes. "I've been waiting three years for this. I'm not going to let them ruin my moment." 

Miyuki’s eyes go wide in surprise then as Oikawa leans in, pressing their lips together. It's innocent enough for a first kiss, just a gentle press. It still leaves them both dazed then and Oikawa pulls back once, feeling the breath leave him as he looks down at Miyuki, eyes hazy and unfocused before he leans in again, hands grasping the back of her thighs and plucking her up. 

She lets out a shout of surprise as she immediately wraps her legs around his waist, pulling back to look down at him. Oikawa laughs then, grinning at her before he leans again, kissing her despite her protests. 

And maybe yesterday had been the end of that story but today was the start of a new book.

 

"I want to see it," Oikawa murmurs into her ear, his chest pressed to her back and arms wrapped around her waist. It's just after morning practice and everyone is still cleaning up while Oikawa and Miyuki watch. They should both really be out there but everyone's leaving them be considering it's a special day. "No," Miyuki hisses, elbowing him. "Later. Go eat your cake or something." 

"But Miyuki-chan," Oikawa whines, squeezing her gently. "I showed you mine!"

"Yours is on your wrist," Miyuki argues. "Mine is in an awkward place!" 

Oikawa blinks in surprise then, turning her around and looking up and down her body. "Where is it," he asks excitedly. "Your stomach? Thigh?" 

And then he pauses, glances down and leans in to whisper into her ear. "Is it on your butt?" 

"Oh my god Oikawa," Miyuki shouts, pushing him away. "It's in none of those places you perv!" 

Oikawa pouts, whining before draping himself on top of her. "I wanna see it," he whines, wiggling her from side to side. It takes a couple of seconds before he remembers, briefly flashing back to the moment in class where Miyuki had quickly buttoned up her shirt and put on her tie after their teacher had teased her about her soulmate. 

"Your collarbone," he gasps excitedly, standing up straight. He tugs at the zipper to her jersey, pulling it down just halfway and is surprised to see that she's only in her undershirt, Oikawa's name clearly visible on her collarbone. 

Oh, he thinks with a satisfied smile as he watches Miyuki flush, avoiding his gaze. That's a really, really nice place for his name to be and he can't help but wonder what it would look like with red marks decorating it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something short. I honestly love this story so much though. It's my favorite thing I've written in years. 
> 
> Anyways, please send me love through kudos or comments!!! 
> 
> Also, I do have a chaptered Oikawa/OC/Suga fic in my drafts that I might plan on posting. Who she ends up with? Who knows? I don't. The story is writing itself lol


End file.
